Scarlet Witch
Summary The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) is a fictional comic book superhero that appears in books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in X-Men #4 (March 1964) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. She has since starred in two self-titled limited series with husband the Vision and appears as a regular team member in superhero title the Avengers. Within the Marvel Universe, Scarlet Witch was established to be a mutant, born with the ability to alter reality in unspecific ways. She is the twin sister of Quicksilver and used to be the daughter of Magneto and the paternal half-sister of Polaris. However, she was later retconned into having received her powers through experimentation by the High Evolutionary. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' with preparation | 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' Name: Wanda Maximoff Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Formerly Human Mutant. Retconned into being a creation of the High Evolutionary. Powers and Abilities: |-|General Powers= Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Magic, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Charles Xavier was the only psychic powerful enough to communicate with her), Flight. |-|Powers via Reality Warping= Teleportation (Performed on several occasions), Energy Manipulation (Notable example), Power Nullification and Power Bestowal (Got rid of all the powers within Rogue and sent them to their previous owners, Stated that with sufficient time and power she could wipe out the mutants again, Got rid of all of Nuclear Man's powers), Telekinesis (Shown frequently), Force Manipulation (Seen here), Time Manipulation (Slowed down time), Water Manipulation (As seen here), Fire Manipulation (As seen here), Forcefield Creation (Showcased against Phoenix Force Namor), Air Manipulation (Created a hurricane), Earth Manipulation (Created tremors), Existence Erasure (Her hex blasts cause 'instant calamity' to whatever they strike. Seemingly erased the Phoenix Force from existence), Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation (Put a spell on She-Hulk, so that no one who wished her harm could recognize her in that form), Electricity Manipulation (Created a storm), Transmutation (Done multiple times), BFR |-|Powers via Probability Manipulation= Stamina Manipulation (Shown here), Made Hope miss her punch, Technology Manipulation (Made Ultron's circuits disrupt and his molecular rearranger malfunction), Gravity Manipulation (As seen here), Pain Manipulation (Performed against Nefaria), Vector Manipulation (Made an arrow lose all momentum), Made Hawkeye's bowstring randomly snap, Manipulated Iceman and Beast's equilibriums, Made a swordsman lose his grip and caused Quicksilver to fall over, Caused a robot and Cyclops to fall over as well, Creation Created a still grider |-|When Amplified by the Life Force= All previous abilities enhanced to an exponentially greater extent, Mind Manipulation & Resurrection (Caused Jack of Hearts to blow himself up after bringing him back to life), Existence Erasure (Accidentally erased Hawkeye from existence), Creation (Created a Kree armada), Life Manipulation (Restored her brother's life force), Power Nullification (Depowered 95% of mutants across the multiverse), Clairvoyance (Can see others on a set of blocks) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought against an enraged Thor, though she was injured and only able to BFR him. Was able to damage and fling away She-Hulk), Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' with preparation (Stated that she could replicate her multiverse-wide mutant-negation feat again with enough time and a great enough source of power. Seemingly erased the Phoenix Force from existence with the help of Hope Summers) | Multiverse level+ (Depowered mutants all across the multiverse, in the process forming cracks along all realities. Created the House of M reality and wove her spell into all existence. Her Chaos Magic was stated to equal The Phoenix Force. Stated by Doctor Doom to surpass the Cosmic Cube Beyonder) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Could fight Thor and keep up with him) | Massively FTL+ combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Solar System level with force fields | Unknown Intelligence: Above Average. Is a very talented sorceress and has been acknowledged by Doctor Strange. Has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by Cable. Has extensive experience fighting with groups like the Avengers and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Has learned to control her by nature chaotic powers. Range: Tens of kilometers normally, Multiversal+ with preparation | Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: None notable | Mentally unstable, does not have full control of her powers Key: Base | House of M Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Notes: In Uncanny X-Men #465, Wanda’s creation of the House of M reality itself was stated to be a threat to the multiverse, it was not only her mutant eradication feat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Witches Category:Perception Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1